Las peores cosas que le pueden pasar a España
by Naruko Ninja Z
Summary: Cuales serian las peores cosas que le podrian pasar a España? Heaqui una pequeña lista, acepto sugerencias, intento de humor, toturaemocional, colapso nervioso y mención de rape, estan advertidos, dedicado a lonelyandsad.whisper, gracias musa.


Las peores cosas que le pueden pasar a España

Disclamer: Hetalia no me pertenece.

1-Quedarse sin tomates un domingo en la tarde

Era domingo en la tarde, Antonio estaba viendo una película de terror en la televisión, en esas ocasiones se alegraba de que Lovino no estuviera en casa, las películas de terror le aterraban y seguramente el italiano brincaría atrás del sofá del susto, Antonio tendría que reconfortarlo y ambos terminarían haciendo algunas _travesuras._

Y aunque la idea de hacer maldades con el italiano le _interese bastante_, Antonio prefiere seguir viendo la película de terror además estaba seguro de que Lovino estaba haciendo algo productivo con su día libre.

_Venecia, Italia _

Lovino estaba aprendiendo a conducir una góndola cuando de repente estornudo de improviso.

-¿Pasa algo, _fratello_?-pregunto Feliciano preocupado por el mayor

-No pasa nada tonto-contesto Lovino ceñudo-dime como se supone que debo maniobrar esta maldita cosa

-Mira es así-dijo el menor tomando el remo y acercando la mano del mayor-solo toma el remo y deslízalo lentamente por el agua-coloco su mano encima de la de Lovino para darle apoyo para que no se fuera a resbalar y cayese al agua.

Lovino se sonrojo ante el contacto y se zafo minutos después.

-Ya veo ¿Por qué cantan cuando reman estas cosas?-Inquirió

-Es una tradición que el gondolero cante para entretener a los visitantes y hace más ameno el paseo-explico Feliciano

- ¿Me cantarías un poco?-pidió Lovino

Feliciano asintió, tomo el remo y canto una canción de amor mientras remaba lentamente por el canal y Lovino escuchaba en silencio.

Madrid, España

La película estaba en comerciales, momento que el de ojos verdes aprovecho para ir por un tomate a la cocina, al no encontrar ninguno en la nevera concluyo que Lovino se los había llevado a Feliciano, no podía tomar de su huerta porque todavía no estaban maduros y los centros comerciales cerraban temprano por ser domingo en la tarde.

Sin más que hacer, Antonio se tuvo que conformar con comer pedazos de papas crudas para acompañar su película.

2-Que Lovino le pinte el cuerno con Portugal

Viernes por la tarde, Antonio iba a casa de Lovino para darle una canasta llena de tomates producto de una de sus mejores cosechas, Feliciano le abrió, le dijo que Lovino estaba en su cuarto se despidió de el y salió de la casa.

Antonio camino por el pasillo en dirección a la habitación de su querido italiano, cuando llego a su destino la puerta estaba entreabierta así que puedo escuchar murmullos de una conversación entre Lovino y otra persona con un acento que se le hacia familiar.

-Eres muy diferente a España ¿sabes?-dijo Lovino

-¿En que sentido?-pregunto su acompañante

-En muchos-dijo con simpleza el italiano

-¿Cómo cuales?-inquirió

-No te me pegas como lapa, no haces preguntas molestas, no haces cosas que avergüencen ni dices mi nombre con un acento meloso y cantarín-respondió el italiano

-Me alegra que digas eso-dijo la voz-muchos me confunden con Antonio, piensan que soy igual a el.

-Para mi eres diferente, especial y único-dijo el italiano

-¿Cómo haces para distinguirnos?-cuestiono la voz

-veras-empezó Lovino-cuando era pequeño me gustaba ir al rio, mi abuelo siempre me decía que no me acercara a los torrentes de agua, yo era travieso y no le hacia caso hasta que un día el agua me arrastro y estuve a punto de ahogarme, desde entonces he nadado a favor de la corriente

-¿Qué es Antonio para ti, Lovino?-pregunto la voz

-Antonio es el rio de pausadas aguas-murmuro el italiano

-¿Y yo?-inquirió la voz

-Tú eres el torrente Andrés caro mío-dijo el italiano acariciándole el rostro.

A través de la puerta semi-abrierta Antonio contemplaba mudo la escena: Lovino todavía vestido acariciándole el rostro a Andrés que tenia la camisa colgando y un hombro descubierto.

No quiso ver mas salió corriendo y nunca mas volvió a poner un pie en ese lugar

3-Que Lovino se haga sacerdote

Una mañana tranquila en casa de España, Antonio se levanto cantando, se aseo y fue a la cocina a preparar el desayuno para el y para su amado Lovino pero su alegre mañana se vio rota en mil pedazos cuando escucho la voz de Lovino discutiendo con alguien por teléfono.

-Veneciano no insistas-dijo el italiano alterado-mi decisión esta tomada: me voy al seminario-declaro decidido

-_Fratello _piénsalo bien _per favore-_suplico Feliciano-no hagas una locura

-No es ninguna locura-dijo Lovino-cálmate vendré a verlos a ti y a Elizabeth cada vez que pueda

-¿Y Antonio?-cuestiono el norteño-él te ama y lo sabes muy bien-añadió serio

-Si tanto me quiere tendrá que aceptar que ya encontré mi vocación-repuso el sureño

-Te estas equivocando de dirección Lovino-le reconvino Feliciano-espero que no lo lamentes después

-Puede ser-dijo el mayor-pero ya tome mi decisión, no voy a retroceder-declaro

-De acuerdo-se rindió el menor-nos vemos luego, _ti amo fratello-_se despidió

-Y yo a ti-dijo Lovino con una lágrima corriendo por su mejilla derecha

-¿Siempre?-cuestiono el menor

-Siempre-dijo el mayor sonriendo con un dejo de tristeza en la voz

Ambos colgaron el teléfono

_Viena, Austria _

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto Hungría-¿Lo convenciste de quedarse?-exclamo esperanzada

El italiano la miro triste y negó con la cabeza.

-No-musito con ganas de romperle la cara a Lovino-sigue pensando que hace lo correcto

-No se da cuenta de la estupidez que esta a punto de cometer ¿verdad?-cuestiono la húngara

-Si- coincidió el amante de la pasta-y lo peor es que cuando se de cuenta de lo que perdió sea muy tarde-se lamento

-¿Podemos hacer algo, Feliciano?-pregunto angustiada la húngara

-Me temo que no-dijo molesto-solo podemos rezar y esperar a que el se de cuenta a tiempo de lo que esta a punto de perder

-Espero que Antonio logre hacerlo desistir de cometer esa locura-dijo la húngara

-Igual yo Elizabeth-dijo Feliciano-igual yo

Después de eso permanecieron abrazados largo rato

Antonio se quedo quieto ¿De que estaría hablando Lovino? ¿Adonde iba a irse? ¿Qué tenia que aceptar? No sabia porque pero esa situación no le daba buena espina.

-Antonio-llamo Lovino-necesitamos hablar

-¿Pasa algo, Lovi?-cuestiono el español

-Tengo algo importante que decirte Antonio-dijo Lovino serio y añadió-será mejor que sientes

Antonio sintió un bloque de granito frio en el pecho, cuando Romano decía eso significaba que iba a darle noticias muy malas

"_Dios mío, que no sea lo que estoy pensando por favor, eso no, eso no_" pensó el hispano

-Antonio yo…-Lovino titubeo, no sabia como decírselo así que decidió dejar caer la bomba, cerrar los ojos y ver quien quedaba vivo-me voy a convertir en sacerdote

-¿Qué?-exclamo Antonio incrédulo, eso no podía estar pasando

-Lo que has oído-dijo Lovino-me voy a convertir en cura, parto a un seminario en Roma esta tarde

-Estas de broma ¿verdad?-inquirió desesperado el español

-No Antonio esto es en serio-dijo fríamente el italiano

-Pero no puedes-dijo el castaño-¿Qué pasara con lo nuestro?-pregunto-¿Qué paso con todas esa veces en las que me dijiste que me querías? ¿Qué paso con el amor que sentías por mi, Lovino?-exclamo desesperado 

-Lo siento-dijo Lovino triste-lo siento tanto España, ojala puedas perdonarme algún día

-Quédate conmigo Lovi por favor-rogo el español destrozado-no me dejes

-Lo siento, no puedo-dijo Lovino

Acto seguido fue a su cuarto saco una maleta y salió de la casa.

4-Quedarse encerrado con Rusia en un armario

Antonio estaba corriendo por su vida, Natalia lo seguía de cerca apuntándole con un cuchillo y gritándole que se alejara de su hermano, Antonio dio la vuelta en una esquina y se metió en un pasillo, la bielorrusa le pisaba los talones ¿Qué hacer? ¿Dónde podía esconderse? Antonio sabia que podía sacar su hacha –su querida _"Lola_ – para defenderse pero no quería, Bielorrusia era una mujer y el siempre se comportaba como un caballero. El tiempo apremiaba y no tenia muchas opciones, seguía pensando en una salida para su situación cuando sintió que le tiraban del brazo y lo arrastraban dentro de un armario de limpieza.

Se encontró cara a cara con Rusia minutos después

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto el ruso

-Si, gracias Iván-dijo el español

-Disculpa las maneras de Natalia es algo posesiva conmigo-dijo el soviético

-No hay problema-dijo Antonio algo incomodo, sus cuerpo y el del ruso estaban muy cerca para su gusto

Cuando ya no logro escuchar el sonido de los tacones de Natalia contra el suelo intento abrir la puerta pero estaba atascada y había dejado su hacha caer afuera cuando Rusia lo jalo hacia el armario. Rusia lo miraba como un tigre hambriento a un pequeño cervatillo, Antonio estaba asustado, rogándole protección divina a todos los santos habidos y por haber

-Parece que estamos encerrados-dijo el ruso sonriendo mientras lo estrechaba contra el

"_Dios mío no" _Pensó el español 

Lo siguiente que sintió fue manos frías recorriendo su espalda, dientes mordiendo sus labios, un dolor quemante en sus partes bajas acompañando de un grito gutural saliendo de sus labios. Había sido uno con Rusia y la prueba esta en la sangre que salía de sus cortadas en sus labios, brazos piernas y en el dolor insoportable de su retaguardia

Fin

Si quieren que lo continúe, déjenme un mensaje con sus propuestas, se los agradecería mucho.

Atte. Naru


End file.
